Downfall Parodies Forum
The Downfall Parodies Forum (DPF) is an internet forum created and administrated by Hitler Rants Parodies. A few other alternative forums and websites have been formed over the years, one of which was made under fears that the meme is being 'controlled' by Hitler Rants Parodies, but in the end it never proved to pick up any significant membership or influence. DPF 1.0 The first DPF was created in October 2009 and is hosted in ZetaBoards. It has gained over 2,000 members. However, in spite of its membership, it still does not achieve a high amount of traffic. In January 2014, Hitler Rants Parodies had announced a new forum under the name of downfallparodies.net to replace the DPF, as the Zetaboards forum was limited in features. The new site uses IP Board to run the forum. The DPF was to be locked but was to remain for archival purposes, however, it has been untouched due to popular request to keep the DPF active as some members refused to register on the new site due to the feeling of being 'forced out'. It is still used by some of its members to this day, mostly Second-generation Untergangers who associate the forum as part of their era although to a significantly lesser extent. The DPF was the place where nominations and voting of all Unterganging awards take place but most have migrated over to the newer downfallparodies.net. The formation of downfallparodies.net largely contributed to the sharp decline of activity in the DPF in 2014. On the 20 May, 2016 the forum was updated to automatically redirect visitors to the DP.Net forum. However, this has since been changed to a link right at the top of the site, as some people felt that the auto-redirection would make archiving purposes for this wiki very difficult. The forum at downfallparodies.net is also now sometimes referred to by the name "Downfall Parodies Forum", though rarely. Features The forum includes boards which contain the following features: *Downfall Parodies discussion *Contests and nominations *Suggestions/Ideas *Technical Support *Individual boards for Untergangers to post their videos *Untergangers chat Registered users would also have access to: *News and announcements *General discussion *Downfall Parodies pictures board Themes DPF 2.0 Hitler Rants Parodies initially said it would slowly take over the functions of the old DPF although the latter would remain available for archival purposes; this statement was later retracted after users of the original DPF requested it remain untouched as it was still being actively used by members refusing to join the newer site at the time due to the DPF being associated with their era. The website was also where the first Hall of Fame 2014 nominations were to take place. However, it was later agreed that the voting threads for the first induction would remain on the old DPF due to demand from users who did not register for the new site. Since then, all Hall of Fame nomination and voting threads have taken place on the new site. The website has been known to be prone to downtime over the time span it has been around. Most of these downtimes are attributed to the web host and as a result, the site has had to change servers and web hosts several times. Features ; Portal : The website homepage ; Forum : Works in a similar way to the Downfall Parodies Forum, with an additional board for reporting site issues. ; Parodies : Allows users to post their own parodies. A topic containing the parody posted will be created in the forum itself. ; Chat (Superseded by the HRP Chatango Chat in DPF 3.0) : Basically allows users to chat to one another. Rules: No spamming or trolling. No begging for likes, subscribers and no sub4sub requests. Please show respect for all members on this chat. (taken directly from website) ; Members : List of all members of the website. ; Blog : Allows members to write blog posts. Similar to the Der Unterblogs in this wiki. ; Gallery : Allows members to upload fan art related to the Downfall Parody Universe. ; Downloads : A place to download resources for parody-making, although there isn't really anything for you to download(for now). ; Arcade (Removed in DPF 3.0) : Allows members to play games. ; Pro Battle (Removed in DPF 3.0) : Also known as ibProBattle, it is a game where members can "attack" one another. Controversy Although reception is mostly positive regarding the forum itself, since its opening, there has been a slight controversy regarding the users of the site. A large number of users of the site are minors who are often seen as narcissistic and lacking formality, the causes range from constant requests for 'sub4sub', likes, views as well as nominating another user of the site for the Unterganger Hall of Fame in exchange - plagiarism of ideas from existing videos was also a problem. This resulted in many existing users of the Downfall Parodies Forum to speak against these activities. HRP has taken action against most of this and now disallows such requests. As of recent, this issue appears to be greatly reduced and only a small number of users participate in such activities. Another issue is that the voting process of the Hall Of Fame has changed; users would need to use the site to nominate or vote rather than it's predecessor, Downfall Parodies Forum. Some also disapprove of the fact that most users of the new site are newer Untergangers who are not accustomed to the internal affairs of the existing Unterganger community and substantially outnumber the regular users of the Downfall Parodies Forum. Due to this, the potential for abuse could increase and Untergangers that contribute to the community in forms other than parodies have a largely reduced chance of being inducted. As a result, a thread was opened on Downfall Parodies Forum to arrange a strategy to try and maintain their influence against the newer Untergangers that flocked the new site. In the end, Hitler Rants Parodies agreed to hold the first voting threads on the Downfall Parodies Forum. DPF 3.0 On March 29, 2016, the forum underwent a massive update, which changed the forum completely. Known as the Downfall Parodies Forum 3.0 (2.0 being the forum, which launched on January 02, 2014), the update saw the removal of some features on 2.0. These features included the chat (which was replaced with the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room), the Arcade, and the Pro battle features. The forum was also moved from downfallparodies.net to hitlerrantsparodies.com. In January 2017, the site encountered a major downtime, which caused posts and accounts created since July 2016 to be lost, even though the site was successfully moved to a new host. Gallery DPF 1.0 DPFNova.png|Nova (default theme) DPFRuby.png|Ruby DPFAcerbic.png|Acerbic DPFBlackWater.png|Black Water DPFBlueNight.png|Blue Night DPFCarux.png|Carux DPFOutlineV3.png|Outline v3 DPFOutlineV4.png|Outline v4 DPFPulse.png|Pulse DPFTheDarkness.png|The Darkness DPFZetaOriginal.png|Zeta Original DPF 2.0 Downfallparodies_dot_net.jpg|The original home page of the site. DPNNewTheme.png|The new theme used for the forum, after the old theme had bugs for signed-in users. External links *Downfall Parodies Forum 1.0 *Downfall Parodies Forum 3.0 See also *downfallparodies.net *hitlerrantsparodies.com Category:Terminology Category:Websites Category:Unterganger Interactions Category:Forums